Goodnight
by kittycat1810
Summary: A Tim Drake/ Jack Drake Son/ Father bonding over injuries. Jack helps Tim heal, physically, and emotionally from hero work every night. Horrible summary, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Tim doesn't seem to have much as far as fanfictions, and even less with his civilian life. I decided to write a fanfic with him and his dad. I hope you like it!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Tim looked up from his homework and at his clock. 8:30, he'd better get going or he'd be late for patrol with Nightwing.

"Bye, Dad I'm gonna go study with some friends!" Tim yelled as he ran out of the door.

Unfortunately he was in such a hurry, he didn't notice his father follow him. Despite what most people thought, he knew his son was hiding something. He knew whatever it was, was dangerous. He wanted to know what his son was in. What he didn't expect was to see his son stop by an alley and say "I know I'm late, just hand over the uniform."

He certainly wasn't expecting Nightwing to step out of the shadows and hand his son a bag.

He especially didn't expect for Robin to walk out of the alley his son had walked into about a minute ago.

He was surprised to hear himself say "Tim?"

Tim spun in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Tim, I followed you. Oh God, my son is Robin." Jack Drake said, sinking to the ground.  
"Dad I-"

"No, just give me time to get used to this." Jack Drake stood up and put his hands on his son's shoulders and said "Be safe. We will be talking about this tonight when you get home."  
"Yes sir" Tim said looking anxious.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The bonding started that night when Tim came home with an open gash on his arm, saying he'd treat it later.

"Oh no you don't." Jack Drake steered Tim into the kitchen and took out the first aid kit. He dabbed at the gash with hydrogen peroxide. "This looks like it needs stitches."  
"It does. I can grab my first aid kit in my bathroom and-"

"No you don't. I'll get it." He returned a few minutes later. Tim reached out and took a needle and some thread out of the kit. He prepared the needle and began stitching his arm. He could feel his Dad's eyes on him, watching his every movement.

Once he was finished he said "Dad, I know you don't want me doing this, but I'm not Tim anymore. I've never been and never will be the Tim you want me to be. I'm sorry I can't be perfect, but this is who I am, Dad. Please don't make me give this up."

"Tim, you could've died tonight!"  
"But I didn't! I've been trained not to die. I've trained for months before even being allowed to patrol. Batman and Nightwing have protected me!" the _unlike you_ was left unsaid.

Jack Drake let loose a deep breath and said "Fine. But, no unnecessary danger. If you don't feel well or are injured, I want to know and you won't go out that night. Am I clear?"  
Tim grinned, the most emotion Jack Drake had ever seen him show, and hugged him. "Okay, Dad. Thanks. I think I'm gonna go to bed, now if you don't mind." He said, hopping off the kitchen table.  
"Goodnight, Tim"

"Goodnight, Dad"

**Well, did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Bane

**Thank you **Batmanfan2400 **for the review. His dad had was much more worried than angry at Tim.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Jack Drake couldn't help but watch as he saw Batman, Nightwing, and his son fighting Bane. He watched as Batman was pinned by a car and Nightwing was helping civilians escape. He saw Bane hit his son into a wall, which let loose a few loose bricks. Robin got back up and threw exploding batarangs so that Bane was temporarily blinded then rushed over to Batman. He helped Batman get the car off of him, then both dodged Bane's punch. Batman distracted Bane and Jack Drake watched Tim jump onto Bane's back and cut the tube that transported the venom from his back into his neck. Bane threw Robin off of his back and onto a car before the lack of venom depleted his strength.

Jack Drake stared as Batman and Nightwing ran over to Robin and helped him get up. He could tell Tim's back was hurt from the way he moved. The news then moved onto a different story about Quincy Sharp who was running for mayor. Jack Drake walked into the kitchen and began to cook some ramen for he and his son for dinner. He had a feeling Tim would be hungry when he got home.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Tim stiffly walked through the door. Alfred had checked his back and, thankfully, nothing was broken. Unfortunately, it would be badly bruised. Alfred had told him he would need to ice his back as soon as he got home.

"Tim! Are you alright?" His dad rushed over to him.

"Yeah, just a bit bruised. It's to be expected when fighting Bane." Tim smiled, but he knew there was still pain in his eyes.

"Take off your shirt and lay down on the couch. I made dinner." His dad ordered. Tim went into the living room, painfully stripped his shirt off, and face planted on the couch. He closed his eyes until he heard his dad set down a bowl on the table next to his head.

"Here, Ramen. Is it still one of your favorites?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, it's still my favorite soup." Tim responded. He jumped a bit when he felt a thin towel on his back, then something freezing. He turned his head to see his dad holding a pile of ice packs and, one by one, gently placing them on his back. "Thanks, Dad." His dad saw him looking and smiled "No problem. You're my son and I know I haven't ever been there, but I'll try to change that. I saw you on TV. It looked like you would need these. Now eat your soup." Tim pulled the bowl of Ramen closer to him and began eating it. Once his dad finished putting the ice packs on, he began eating soup too. He heard his dad laugh as he slurped a noodle. Tim himself smiled too.

"Movie marathon the next few nights?" Tim asked his dad. Jack Drake looked at his son confused. "Nightwing, Batman, and Agent A all agree 'no training or uniform for at least three days'" His dad looked disapproving. "Well, then I can start the mental, technical, and strategic training again. And I can watch missions, give suggestions, and do the detective work. Nightwing and Agent A won't let me do any physical training or missions for at least a week, probably a week and a half. Believe it or not, they do look after me." Tim said. Then he let out a small laugh "You should've seen the look on Firefly's face when Nightwing found out he'd tied me to a chair and gave me a first degree burn on my arm. Firefly was in a body cast for about four months. Nightwing is pretty overprotective- even more so than Batman. So movie nights?"

"Sure Tim. What movie tonight?" Tim's dad asked him.

"Hmmmm. Sherlock Holmes?" Tim asked.

Jack Drake put in the movie Sherlock Holmes. "You ever seen it before?"

"Nope. Too busy to see movies most of the time. Occasionally Nightwing will force me to watch some movies with him, but most of those are senselessly violent."

"You seem close to Nightwing." Jack Drake said.  
Tim smiled at him and said "He's like an older brother; Annoying and overprotective, but he always looks out for me and 'forces me to get out of my head and into the real world' as he puts it."

"When did that happen?" Tim's dad asked.

"When you left me alone for eleven months and Two-Face's guys decided to hold me hostage. I'd already figured out who Batman and Nightwing were, so when they saved me, I told Batman he needed to find a new Robin. Gotham needs a Batman and Batman had become very reckless. Robin had always made him stop being so reckless, so I told him he needed to find one. I didn't expect him to take me to the batcave and offer the Robin mantle to me. I decided to become Robin, even just to have **something**__that wouldn't change; that wouldn't leave me; _like everyone else seemed to_" Tim whispered the last part. "The movies starting so we can talk more tomorrow or something." Tim said.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**After the movie**

"How'd you like it?" Jack Drake asked Tim. After a few seconds with no answer, he turned to look at Tim. His heart melted when he saw Tim, using his arms as a pillow, fast asleep. He took out the movie as quietly as he could, and then walked over to Tim. "Goodnight, little Timmy. Sleep well." Jack Drake whispered to his son, then after kissing his forehead, he walked up to bed.

**Well, did you like it? Please review!**


	3. Poison Ivy

**Well, I'm kind of offended that no one reviewed my last chapter. But thank you Crancranay for following and Batmanfan2400 for the only review this story has.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Two weeks later**

Jack Drake was walking home from the drug store after getting more advil and bandages for Tim. Last night, Tim had come home with a scratch from where a bullet had skimmed him. It was a fairly deep cut, but Tim insisted it did not need stitching, and he probably knew better than Jack did. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Jack turned to the source and saw a vine cracking through the blacktop of the street. Poison Ivy herself came out of the giant flower pod that came up next. Her vines began to swarm to civilian victims to grab onto. Just as one was about to grab Jack, a batarang sliced through the vine. He looked up, only to see Batman and Robin swooping in on grappling hooks and severing the vines holding the civilians.

Batman jumped to attack Ivy while Robin cleared out the civilians. Jack tried to hang back, but his son yelled "Go!" so he went much further down the street to see what was happening. As soon as all the civilians were at a safe distance, Robin jumped in the battle. Both he and Batman were clearly winning… until a new vine completely covered with small two inch thorns hit Robin's back, pushing him into another frond of the same vine. Robin let loose a grunt and pushed himself up off the ground. He jumped back into the fight as Batman was hit with spores that caused a trunk to begin growing around him. Robin threw down a gas pellet and smoke filled the part of the street the fight was at. Once the smoke cleared, Poison Ivy was unconscious and tied up on the ground. Robin walked over and used a batarang to cut Batman out of the trunk. Once Batman was out, he and Robin grappled off towards Suicide Slums, and Jack Drake figured he better get dinner and the medical supplies ready.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When Tim walked through the door, his dad peaked around the wall separating the entryway from the kitchen to see his son wince in pain. "Advil's on the coffee table!" Jack yelled.

"Thanks, Dad, but I need to get some thorns out first." Tim said.

"Thorns? You mean you didn't get all of them taken out yet?" Tim's dad yelled.

"Not all. I have tweezers upstairs, so I can-" Tim began.

"You sit on the kitchen table. I'll pull them out and then we'll eat and you'll tell me more about your night." Jack Drake said with a sense of finality. Tim passed his father on his way to the kitchen as his dad went upstairs. Tim sat down on the table and helped himself to some of the KFC as he waited for his father to finish walking back downstairs. His father grabbed an empty bowl and sat down on the table behind Tim. "You need to take your shirt off so I can get to the thorns Tim." Tim brushed the crumbs off of his fingers and slowly pulled his shirt off. Several times his shirt got caught on a thorn and Tim hissed right before his dad unhooked the shirt from the thorn. Tim's dad hissed when he looked at his son's back, littered with thorns. "Some of these are in here very deep. This will hurt…" "Just do it, Dad. I've been through this before, so I know it will hurt, but it's better to just get it over with." Tim gave his father a grim, but reassuring, smile. Tim grunted as his father pulled out the first thorn. "Sorry, sorry." His dad said. Tim just turned and smiled.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After about an hour and a half, all the thorns were out, but Tim's back and chest were covered in blood from the open wounds. Tim's dad patted his son's back with a washcloth while Tim did the same to his chest. Once the bleeding stopped, Tim picked up his chicken and faced his Dad. "Thanks, Dad." Tim said.  
"It's no problem, you're my son. I should've been taking care of you all along. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Dad, I'm not just talking about the scratches. You came back every time and you didn't make me quit. Thanks Dad." Tim said.

"Of course I came back, and even if I told you to quit, I doubt you would. It's a part of you now; accepting is all I could really do. Now let's eat up, and then off to bed for you." Tim smiled again as his dad sat across from him and they ate their chicken in silence.

**Sorry for the wait. I definitely don't think this one is as good as the others. Please review.**


	4. Scarecrow

**Sorry for the extra long wait. My laptop was very whacked up. Thanks for the reviews!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Jack Drake was not easily surprised. That being said, he was surprised to find out his son was Robin. He was even more surprised at the amount of injuries his son came home with every night. However, the most disturbing thing he had ever experienced was when his son walked through the door at 3:30 in the morning, dripping from the rain outside, eyes wide, and trembling in fear. "Tim?" Jack shakily asked.

Tim tried to smile at him but it looked more panicked and traumatized then comforting. "I-I'm o-okay." Tim stuttered. Okay, now Jack knew something was _definitely_ wrong with his son. Tim hadn't stuttered in years.

"No, you're not. What happened?" Jack asked, guiding his son to sit on the couch. Tim was still violently shaking as he began to explain.

"S-Scarecrow… he- he… he gassed B-Batman th-then Ni-Nightwing. Th-they were f-freaking out. I-I had t-to fight them a-and Scarecr-crow on my own. S-Scarecrow gassed m-me. I got the a-antidote, b-but…" Tim lunged at his dad, hugging him close as he sobbed. Jack grabbed his son and held him as close as he could. Jack could barely make out his sons words as he sobbed. "Y-You died, th-then Batman, N-Nightw-wing, th-the t-team, e-everyone. Th-they l-locked me up i-in Arkham. I-I'm not c-crazy. I-I wouldn't s-survive th-that. Please, Dad, y-you can't die. Please do-don't leave me alone Dad!"

"Shhhh. Never Tim, I will never leave you. You will never be locked up in Arkham, I swear to you. You will never be alone Timmy, never again." Jack kissed his distraught son's forehead as the boy kept crying. He felt guilty that his son's biggest fear was being alone. He felt guilty about all those times that he had left Tim alone. He hugged Tim, saying soothing words until about half an hour later when Tim fell asleep. Jack sighed as he brushed the tear stains off of his son's face. _Must be exhausted if that didn't wake him up._ He lifted Tim up, surprised at how light he was. _How much has he been eating? He can't weigh more than one hundred pounds. That can't be healthy._ Jack's thoughts raced and grew more and more worried. _Most of that weight is probably muscle. I'll need to make sure he eats more._ He thought as he laid Tim down and tucked him into his bed.

He was getting up to leave when Tim's hand, which had grabbed his shirt, tightened its grip and Tim whimpered. Jack sadly smiled and nudged Tim over on the bed. Jack lied down on top of the blankets next to his son. His thoughts went: _I think this is the first time I've ever seen him scared or having a nightmare…_ while his father instincts said:_ I should have been doing this all along._ Tim began shaking and breathing heavier in his sleep. _Nightmare_ Jack thought, pulling his son closer to him and just holding him. He was surprised when Tim relaxed. _Wish I had been here. I wish I had done this a long time ago, Tim, son._

**Sorry for the huuuuuuuggggggeeee wait. Sophomore year is busy and I just had exams so I will keep writing as much as I can. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement!**


End file.
